Blossom x Cleanliness (not a person)
by CurtainDreams is here
Summary: This is reboot (2016) Blossom i'm talking about. She looks like she loves neatness. She takes it too far. (the reboot is just,meh) The Blossom you know is gone.
1. Chapter 1

Blossom loved to be neat. Neat as empty spaces. Clean as bleach.

However, her love for it took it too far.

It happened on a Saturday night. Buttercup sat on the floor, watching TV and eating popcorn. She was watching the Puppet Pals. Bubbles too was watching TV.

Buttercup accidently spilled the popcorn on the floor. Just then, Blossom came and screamed so loud that the glasses broke.

"Blossom, would you keep it down?" the Professor said. "HOW CAN I KEEP IT DOWN WHEN BUTTERCUP SPILLED FOOD!?" she screamed.

Suddenly, she used her lantern powers and cleaned the floor.

"There" she said, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Buttercup, do you think she's overreacting?" Bubbles whispered.

"Yeah." She answered.

Bubbles got the urged to go to the bathroom. She came out without washing her hands. Blossom asked her "Did you wash your hands?"

"No." Bubbles replied.

Blossom quickly flew to get bleach. She poured it on Bubbles face. "BUBBLES, WHY?"

The Professor ,shocked and surprised, came to her and said "Young lady, we need to talk!"

Blossom looked so crazy. She was twitching her eye. 


	2. Chapter 2: Neat freak is grounded

**I know this took a long time to upload. But I didn't get time. Anyway, here it is.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Blossom! " shouted the Professor , " How could you do this? I always taught you were a responsible girl!"

Blossom was so scared. If she haven't thrown the bleach on her sister, she would be watching the Puppet Pals with her sisters.

"Tell me, what happened to you?" he asked.

Blossom just looked at him with a blank face.

"TELL M-"

"Ok, ok, I was afraid that Bubbles didn't her hands before eating!" she said.

"So does that mean you had to throw the bleach on her?"

"No."

Meanwhile, the two sisters where eating food, without washing their hands in the beginning.

"Man, Blossom is really a clean freak." Buttercup said.

" Yeah. She is a neat freak, too." Bubbles replied.

"And I think Jared is a lame guy."

"Yes, yes he is."

"I mean, come on, he only likes her because she is neat. How lame."

"Ye-"

Blossom took Bubbles by the pigtails. She threw her on the couch. She did it to Buttercup as well.

" IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, I WILL DESTORY YOU!" she screamed.

" Blossom! Stop this nonsense!" the Professor roared. And just before he could reach the Girls, Blossom had already took her poor sisters upstairs. She locked the room and started to scream.

When the Professor reached the Girl's door, he started banging.

Buttercup opened it quickly before Blossom could catch her.

"Blossom, you're grounded!" he screamed.


	3. Chapter 3: Brick is scared

One day, The Girls went to the supermarket to buy groceries. They had a long list .

After buying, they waited in a queue. And boy, it was a long one.

" Man, this is taking forever!" moaned Buttercup.

"Me neither." said exhausted Bubbles.

Suddenly, Blossom saw Brick outside.

" Before I break in, I'll eat this cockroach." he said , opening his mouth to receive it. But before that, Blossom punched him , too hard.

At night, when the Girls were home, Brick came and complained about Blossom.

"Eww, dont eat bugs like that. " the Professor said , disgusted."But I will handle Blossom."

Brick left and after that incident, he never took advantage of the Powerpuffs again.


	4. Blossom goes to detention

**Ok it has been a long time since i uploaded this.**

Chapter 4 : Blossom goes to detention.

" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BUBBLES? You didnt even wash your hands!"

Bubbles shouted her back she didnt like what she was doing and made a meme face.

Blossom slapped her, leading to detention for 2 hours.

Blossom was crying thoughtout detention. She was angry and sad. She was angry at Bubbles for making her angry.

Blossom, in the first 5 minutes of her detention, tried to escape but the teachers stopped her.

They gave one hour more because she misbehaved.


	5. Chapter 5: The last

**Here's the final chapter.**

Blossom was eating a sandwich ( she washed her hand of course) near Jared, daydreaming about him. She was smiling so much that Jared got up and went to Buttercup.

"Your sister is weird" he said.

"I know" she yelled.

Blossom got jealous of Buttercup because Jared was just talking to her. So Blossom threw a brick.

And she got detention.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know the last chapter was supposed to be the last, but I decided to continue it.**

 **So, here it is.**

Chapter 6: Blossom scares Mojo Jojo.

One Saturday morning, the Girls and the Professor were in a park, eating a sandwich.

Blossom made her sisters to use the sanitizers before eating the sandwiches, of course.

They ate their sandwiches under an oak tree. It gave them shade.

Suddenly, Buttercup got an idea.

' Let's play tag after this.'she suggested

They both agreed and soon after they finished their sandwiches, they played in the open area ( no trees , just grass) of the park.

Mojo jojo was also in the park. He was searching for the Girls to fight them.

He was tired of them.

But he changed his mind when he saw Blossom hitting Buttercup so badly.

Buttercup was teasing her about Jared, and since Blossom likes him, she hit Buttercup.

When Mojo Jojo saw this, he was scared, but not extremely scared.

It was night time. Mojo slept on his bed, hoping for a good dream. He usually dreamt of him conquering the world.

But that night was different.

In his dream, he was at home, watching T.V. He was watching a very good show.

He decided to take a sandwich from the fridge.

But when he touched it, he heard Blossom, screaming.

"WASH YOUR HAND!" she said, hitting him until he was injured everywhere.

Mojo woke up, scared of Blossom. But why was he scared of Blossom, when he saw worse? He got beaten up so badly in the past. Why was he scared? Is it because of Blossom's behavior? Is it because she'll come if he didn't wash his hand?

Mojo questioned this for the rest of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** **No more fighting**

Villian have no longer attacked cities. Now, they are sitting and doing

their business.

Why? Because of a freak known as Blossom.

Blossom used to throw bleach at her enemies because they were 'disgusting'. And if that didnt work, she'll just fight them until they die.

Bubbles was happy.

But not Buttercup. Oh no , she wanted Blossom's bow to be destoryed.

Buttercup enjoyed fighting. But she cant now.


	8. CHAPTER 8 - Blossom angry over a TV show

Chapter 8

Blossom and Buttercup were watching DBZ. Bubbles didnt want to watch it because it was not her thing.

It was fine. Goku was punching guys, hanging out and sleeping.Blossom had no trouble.

Until...

They saw a scene where Goku ate like a pig.

Buttercup laughed. Blossom was so angry.

She destoryed the TV.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Buttercup. She couldnt contain it anymore. She was tired of Blossom destorying her fun.

"He ate like a pig. You will do it too."Blossom replied.She wasnt that crazy.

They started fighting.

Bubbles heard the noise and saw what was going on.She ran to the Professor.

The Professor grounded Blossom for 3 weeks and made Buttercup do chores for a day.

 **Now, the tv's gone too. Will Buttercup stop Blossom? Will she stop her from destorying other things and lives? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT TIME ON DRAGON - wait wrong show.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bubbles and Buttercup were concealing themselves in their room. Blossom was crazy . She wouldnt stop this madness.

Bubbles was scared to even speak. She could hear Blossom's screaming ( Blossom wanted them to organize the table as they messed it up).

"Buttercup, what do we do? " asked Bubbles quickly.

" I suggest we run away" Buttercup said.

" No way!" Bubbles said. She hesitated because Blossom may find her .

"Then what?"

"Hmm, give her a letter saying she should stop?"

"No, that's lame!"

"Then we'll speak to her?"

" N- hey ,that's ok."

So they (tried) to calm down their sister.

"Ok Blossom, you need to stop this behavior. " complained Buttercup.

" There's nothing wrong with my behavior! " shot Blossom.

"Yes , there is! You used to be a nice and responsible girl. Now , well," Buttercup said while going away , " you're not. You care about cleaniness."

"Please be the girl you were" whispered Bubbles.

The two girls went to their living room. Blossom stared at the carpeted floor.

"Maybe I am being crazy" she said.

 **A/N sorry if this isnt good.**


	10. Update

p class="MsoNormal"Hello! it's beenstrong a long time/strong since I've come here!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I'm really, really sorry that I couldn't update my stories. I had a LOT of work and couldn't write anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Im gonna post some chapters./p 


End file.
